


Only (boy)friends are welcome

by TruePoutine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Salt, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila anon isn’t welcome, Lila salt, M/M, first fic, one-shot maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruePoutine/pseuds/TruePoutine
Summary: When Lila goes far enough to lie about Nathaniel’s relationship, the art squad is here to help our tomato child and his boyfriend.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Juleka Couffaine & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nathaniel Kurtzberg & Rose Lavillant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 662





	Only (boy)friends are welcome

It was the beginning of the day and people were still arriving at school. Lila was starting to draw a crowd by accentuating her voice so everyone in the courtyard could her tell her stories. 

“The artist of the Ladybug comics asked me out yesterday and I said yes, of course! I am actually the author so yesterday I was over at his studio and he asked me to be his girlfriend!” 

A redhead over heard this from across the courtyard and was shocked. ‘Marinette was right..’ he thought. ‘I am such an idiot!’ 

He turned and headed over to the art room to go and talk to Marc, his boyfriend. He was just about to open the door when Juleka, Rose, Alix, and Marinette ran up behind him and grabbed his arm. 

“Nath, I’m sorry that Lila lied about you and her being together. We all know you’re with Marc so if you want, we’ll defend you.” Alix said. 

Rose nodded her head and continued,  
“We all feel so terrible about believing her and letting her go this far, we’ll set things straight, don’t you worry!” 

“Thank you all so much, you have no idea how great full I am that I have such wonderful friends that would go out of their way for me!” Nathaniel cried.

“And Marinette,” Nathaniel continued. “I am so sorry for not believing you and I hope you can forgive me for being such an idiot!” He said.

“Nathaniel, of course I don’t blame you! Lila is very convincing so if there is anyone to blame, it’s her. We should probably look for Marc right now though, for all he knows, you cheated on him with the devil.” Marinette said. 

The four of them nodded and opened the door to the art room. They stepped inside only to find it empty. They were about to leave when they heard slight sniffling. They followed the sound and found Marc in a fetal position, sobbing. 

Nathaniel rushed over and put his and on Marc’s shoulder. Marc lifted his head and saw his boyfriend with a concerned look on his face. 

The tears from Marc’s green eyes only seemed to fall faster as he pushed Nathaniel’s arm away. 

“Why?” He asked between sniffles. “I thought you loved me, why would you do that?” 

Nathaniel only seemed to get even more sad. 

“No, no.. I would never do that. Lila is a pathological liar and only said that to make herself look cooler. You know I’d never cheat on you with the likes of her. I love you!” He said comfortingly.

Nathaniel stroked the tears off of Marc’s cheeks and looked at his bloodshot eyes. His other hand moved into Marc’s midnight hair and massaged his head. 

“Mon Cher, I would never hurt you. I’m sorry you had to suffer through her lies.” Nathaniel said as he leaned down and kissed Marc’s soft lips. It was a short, but love filled kiss. 

Nathaniel broke the kiss and stood up. He extended his hand and Marc gladly accepted. 

Marc, Nathaniel, Alix, Juleka, Rose, and Marinette all walked to the art room door, and headed to class. When they arrived, Marc grabbed Nathaniel’s wrist, stopping him, while the others headed inside. 

“What is it? Are you al-mph!” Nathaniel was silenced when Marc stood on the tips of his toes and touched his lips against his. Nathaniel melted into the kiss shortly after. Both were unaware of the stares that their classmates were giving.  


“Hope this gets you through your day.” Marc said lovingly after breaking the kiss and walked off to his classroom. Nathaniel waved and walked back into class with a love sick smile on his face. 

“OMG! You’re cheating on Lila with a boy?!? What is wrong with you?!?” Alya yelled while standing up in her seat. 

“Excuse me?” Nathaniel scoffed. “Me? Cheating on Lila? It’s funny how you can say that when you haven’t checked your facts at all. I couldn’t have cheated on someone I have never dated. I had to take care of Marc because Lila saying that we were together! She couldn’t be the author because that’s Marc’s job and we have been together for months! You’re just to stupid to realize that!” Nathaniel yelled.

Everyone, including Alya, had a dumbstruck look on their face. Nathaniel never spoke like that. 

“Now, since we’ve covered that up, I am going to be sitting next to Marinette. You can take Adriens spot considering he is absent. I don’t want you crawling back to her because you don’t deserve her apology.” He said as he walked over to Marinette and sat down next to her. Alya huffed and went over to sit next to Nino.

For the rest of the day, no one but Marinette, Rose, Juleka, Alix and Marc talked to him and he was perfectly fine with that. 

He only needed the people close to him to make him happy. No more, No less.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language so if I made any mistakes, please let me know! 
> 
> Also, if anyone asks why Adrien wasn’t there or why Marinette was early- 
> 
> 1) Adrien had a photo shoot so he wasn’t there.
> 
> 2) Marinette started meditating with her mom in the morning so she gets to school earlier.


End file.
